


In Winter

by the_fanfic_scriptor



Series: NCT ffs that are not good [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Deities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fanfic_scriptor/pseuds/the_fanfic_scriptor
Summary: Various wolves.All with different stories.Yet all entangled together.All with a common enemy.(Cross posted on Wattpad by the title Winter)*Discontinued*





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Before beginning the story. Here are some notes to hopefully help out with understanding the story. Of course do to plot somethings are left unfinished.

**Alpha:** they are the strong members of the packs. They are more prone to be leaders. They have strong and bitter scents. When threatened or showing authority their eyes turn a crimson red.

**Beta:** they are the mediators. While they are not the strongest, they make up most of the wolf population. They come in next in command after an alpha. They have have softer scents than alphas. When threatened or challenging or comforting their eyes turn green.

**Omega:** they are the gentle members of the packs. While they are passive they can be as threatening as their counterparts. Their scents are sweet and soothing. When threatened or comforting their eyes turn blue.

● **Some wolves have special abilities** **. ●**

**Mark Lee**  
**Age: 21**  
**Special Ability: Can control plants**  
**Omega**

He only son remaining from the Angle Pack's Alpha. Was taken by another pack after the raid of the Nightwalker Pack on his Pack. He was forced to do things and ended having a pup. He doesn't remember who he actually is and what power his blood holds.

  **Red Moon Pack**

**Wong Lucas**  
**A** **ge: 23**

****Alpha** **

The Alpha of Red Moon Pack. Left his maternal pack so he didn't have to kill his brother for the title of Alpha. When he left his friends Ten, Johnny, and Taeil left with him.

 **Lee Taeyong**  
**Age: 27**  
**Special Ability: Healing and** **can** **see memories**  
**Omega**  
He has the job of being Mark's guardian. After the attack on their pack, Taeyong was found by another pack. There he met his mate and had a pup. But he felt the pull of his job and had to leave his mate and pup.

 **Kim Doyoung**  
**Age:** **26**  
**B** **eta**

A former spy from the Nightwalker Pack. He holds a secret that he promised to keep to his grave. But something changes that.

**Taeil** **Moon**  
**Age: 28**  
**Omega**  
He is the eldest. He left the maternal pack along with Lucas, Johnny, and Ten. He left as a promise to Lucas' mom. He and Johnny mate unexpectedly

 **Seo Johnny**  
**A** **ge: 27**

 **Alpha**  
Left the maternal pack. Left so he could look after the other three. He falls in love with Ten but his wolf prefers Taeil. Which leads to the an unexpected mating.

 **Ten**  
**Age: 25**  
**Beta**  
Left with Lucas, Taeil, and Johnny. He wanted an adventure and as he didn't have many close friends. He falls in love with Johnny but knows it's not possible for mutual feelings. Feels complete betrayal after discovering about the mating.

**Silver Luna Pack**

**Jung Jaehyun**  
**Age: 26**  
**Special Ability: Can communicate with ancestors**  
**Alpha**  
After his father retires he becomes the pack Alpha. He mates Taeyong and they have a pup, named Jeno.

**Kim** **Jungwoo**  
**Age: 25**  
**Beta**

He comes in later to the pack. Still he forms a great friendship with the Head Alpha. But he holds a secret.

**Qian Kun**  
**Age: 26**  
**Special Ability: Sees visions the future**

**Omega**

He is like adviser and mom of the Head Alpha, as they were childhood friends. Keeps the fact he is mated a secret because of the fact it was breaking a rule.

**Lone** ** Wolves **

**Dong Sicheng**  
**A** **ge: 26**  
**Special Ability: To see and share memories**

**Alpha**

A wolf that comes and goes between all the Packs. Is the third cousin of Mark. Is mated but tells almost no one. 

**Other Supernatural Beings**

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
**Age:** **27**  
**A** **lpha**

He is actually half lupas and half witch. Which sets him apart than most wolves. Hid mixed blood gives him various magical abilities.

 **Donghyuck**  
**Age: -**

**[Origin unkown]**

** Pups **

**Renjun**  
**Age: -**  
**Status: -**  
Mark's pup

**Jeno**  
**Age:** **5**  
**Status: -**

Taeyong and Jaehyun's pup.

 **Yangyang**  
**Age:-**  
**Status:** **-**

**[Family unkown]**


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin

The harsh cold wind blew against the white and gray wolf. The wolf dragged its injured body through the deep freezing snow. Hanging from its mouth, in a bundle, was a small white pup. The wolf's breathing was heavy and he was tired of running throughout the land. The wolf stopped by a tree. He gently set the small pup down and proceeded to curl around it. The pup let out a whine. In response, the wolf licked the small pup's head to settle them down.

A snowstorm was to approach them. The wolf knew that they would probably not survive this storm but it was better than being caught. Anytging was better than going back.

He proceeded to arrange himself better so most of his body covered the pup. All the exhaustion was catching up to him and he finally closed his eyes.

********

When he opened his eyes he was looking at the sky, there as snow coming down. The snow felt peaceful. That was an emotion that He had not felt in a really long time.

He realized that he was back to his human form. He was laying down on the snow-covered ground, but he found himself rather warm than cold. He slowly sat up. Two yards ahead of him at his wolf. He slowly got up and walked up to them and sat next to them.

'Hey, Gray,' the boy greeted. 'It's been a while, no?'

_'Our time is close.'_

They stated.

_"Our_ _**mate** _ _is also close.'_

It was all that his wolf spirt wanted to say to him, it had seemed. As it was after saying I those two things it strayed away.

~~~~~~~~

A tall and broad young man sat crisscrossed on furs. His eyes were closed as he was lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, he was taken to a snowy forest. He knew this place. It was where his wolf lived. He looked around and spotted his wolf sitting on a rock. The young man made his way to them.

 _'They are near!'_ the wolf exclaimed happily, their tails wagging.

"Who is?" The young man asked.

 _'Our_ ** _mate!'_** The wolf replied. _'Now get back and find them!'_

••••••••••

'Alpha' called a brown and white wolf, through the pack link.

"Yes?" asked the young man, as he opened his eyes.

'There is an unknown wolf on our territory.'

"They're probably passing by," the young alpha replied. "There is no need for us to worry."

'I don't know if that is all. We spotted them last night, after the storm. They still haven't left.'

The young man turned to look at the wolf. He got up from his spot. He shifted on his way out of tent tent.

'Where are they?'

********

When the Alpha and the scout reached the place near where the wolf is, three pack members were already there.

'Alpha' they all greeted.

'Are they still there?' he asked.

'They are in the same place still. Although I believe that they may have become aware of us' replied the gray and brown wolf.

'I will approach. You guys go in slowly. We don't attack unless they attack first, understood?' the Alpha stated.

They all knew what an unprovoked attack meant. It could turn into a full blown war between packs. They were in no position for that. One, being the fact that they were a rather small pack. Two, was that they didn't know who the enemy would be.

********

He was aware that someone was approaching. No, not someone, a group. The wolf could smell five different scents. He snapped his eyes open. His ears perked up and he scanned the area.

No one.

But he knew they were there. Just how they probably knew that he was there.

He moved and sniffed at the pup. The pup let out a soft whine and shifted, but didn't wake.

_Crunch._

The wolf moved his head to the where the sound came from. There a few yards away stood a black wolf with flecks of white.

 _'I can't fight. Not in this shape or with the pup.'_ he thought. He moved to make himself look a bit bigger than his actual size. He decided long ago to die fighting. He was tried of just being used.

The other wolf looked at them. They moved forward slowly. They stopped when they were about two yards way. Both wolves' eyes locked. Then something kind just clicked. A single thought in both their minds.

**'** **Mate.** **'**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The black wolf moved forward to close their distance. The wolf layed down in front of the other.  
The gray wolf moved to boop their noses.

 _'I see, Gary. I see what you meant. But this is sad. They're beautiful but we won't make it farther than this,"_ the gray wolf thought.

The gray wolf moved to get the pup. They grabbed the pup with it's bundle and moved them in between both of the wolves. The black one looked at the small white pup with curious eyes. The gray wolf pushed the pup closer to the black wolf. It was they only way they could tell the other to take the small pup. To take him as he could no longer care for him.

They then proceeded to lay down all the way. They made sure to face the black wolf. They gave out a soft whine and closed their eyes.

*********

It was immediate.

It was a heavy feeling of loss that hit the black wolf. He let out a howl. His pack members, that had been hiding, came quickly to his side. The stood around the wolf laying on the snow.

'We have to help them,' he said through the bond.

The other wolves didn't argue or question. They simply organized themselves to move the motionless wolf.

They ended having to shift back to their human forms. That way they could put the wolf on top of the Alpha so he could carry him. Meanwhile, a brown-gray wolf carried the pup.

×××××××

The small group reached the camp. The dusty black-white wolf didn't stop until he got to his teepee. A tall and slender man helped him get the smaller wolf off his back. They carefully got him down and laid the wolf on the furs. The tall boy started looking over the motionless wolf. He looked for a pulse but he couldn't find one. The young man stood up and ran out the teepee. In a matter of three minutes, the young man returned with a bag and another young man. The new person was slightly shorter and he had sharp, yet soft features, they also had short chestnut brown hair. 

 

The brown haired male kneeled down near the head of the wolf. He leaned down and touched their foreheads. After a few quiet moments, the young man sat up.

 

"We need to tend the minor wounds first," said the boy. "Doyoung, can you do that? I need to go to and make a tea for him."

 

Doyoung nodded and opened up his bag, bring out the things he will need. The other young man proceeded to walk out of the tipi. The dusty wolf paced from side to side.

 

"He'll be fine, Alpha," spoke out Doyoung. "Taeyong is good at what he does. He has the gift of healing."

 

The wolf shifted back to their human form. The man's face was full of worry but Doyoung could also see a bit of sadness.

 

"He will be fine," Doyoung repeated.

 

********

  
Taeyong walked back inside the teepee. He was carrying a small teapot and cup. He walked to Doyoung and nodded to the Alpha, in acknowledgment.

"Excuse me, Doyoung," he said softly.

Doyoung moved so that Taeyong could sit near the wolf. Taeyong but his hand on the wolf's head. After a moment he started to pet the wolf. He then stopped and proceeded to fill the cup with whatever tea he had prepared.

"Doyoung could you lift his head, please?" The young man asked.

"Yeah," replied the other.

Doyoung gently lifted up the wolf's head. Taeyong made the wolf drink the tea. Doyoung then set the wolf's head down. Taeyong stroked the wolf's head.  

"This should help them. It'll bring their stamina up a bit. Also you might want to cover them because they've been in the cold for to long. Doyoung and I will take our leave. But I will come back later to check up on them," Taeyong stated, as he gathered his things and stood up.

"Doyoung can go but you have to stay back a moment," the Alpha spoke.

Doyoung nodded and took the things from Taeyong's hands. He then proceeded to leave the two behind.  

"Tell me what you saw," the Alpha said, as he looked at the slim male with a serious face.

The slim male walked up to the other male and sat down in front of him. He looked at him as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke," There are some stories which I have no place to tell."

The Alpha looked him in the eyes. He sighed. He had decided long ago that he wouldn't follow the path of being a leader who ruled with fear. He wouldn't force him to say anything, it was out of respect he had for Taeyong. And the want to also respect the person whom his wolf had found worthy.

"Very well," he finally answered. The answer wasn't harsh or anything, rather just understanding. "I guess I'll just have to found out later downthe road."

With just that last statement, Taeyong knew that he was excused. And so, he stood up, gave a small bow, and left the teepee.


	3. Part 2

The young man returned to the teepee. The taller of the two sighed and stood up. 

"Thank you. You can go now," the Alpha said.

The older opened his mouth to say something but nodded and left. 

******

"Taeil, I'm to need your help," called out the dark haired young man. 

"You need my help? Didn't you say last time that you didn't want anything to do with me? With what, anyway?" Called out Teail from behind the curtain that divided the tent.

The other sighed before replying,"This isn't about me. This is about the Alpha."

Taeil let out a deep sigh. Then he appeared from behind the curtain. He looked towards the younger male with a glare before gasping. 

"Oh my-whose pup did you steal, Ten!?" Exclaimed the older. 

"Please don't shout, you'll wake them up," the other replied. 

"Right, sorry," apologized the older male. "But please explain."

"Last night, we had gone out to the usual patrol around the territory. We found a wolf inside the side of our territory. We didn't approach as the storm was coming in. This morning we did the patrolling again. They were still there. So I came back and got the Alpha. He then made us help bring the wolf back, as well as the pup," Ten recounted the happenings. 

"I see," replied Teail. "I'm guessing you want me to take care of them?"

"...yes?" Ten said hopefully. "You're the head omega. I feel like your more qualified for this."

The older male looks at him and sighs. Sure, he is the head omega but he doesn't have much experience with pups. In their mother pack he only played with them. He never actually _took_ care of them. 

"Okay, fine," Taeil replied after a pause. "Only because this is my job." 

The younger nodded. He moved the pup closer to him. Taeil took the pup in his arms. The pup let out a soft whine but settled down. 

"I'll go now," Ten stated before making his was to the tent entrance. 

"Bye," called back the other softly.

A few paces after exiting the tent, Ten bumped into a taller man.

"Ten?" Asked the taller male.

"Johnny," he said barely above a whisper.

"It's been a while. You seem to always be busy with other things. How have you been?" The other questioned. 

"You're right I am busy. I need to go now," the other said while he rushed off. 

*****

Instead of going back to his tent, Doyoung went to the edge of their territory. He did this on days he remembered his past. Which was somewhat often then one would think. He sat down near the stream that ran through that part of the border. 

Once he sat down he lifted up his shirt. Looks like the time for it all is coming. 

A snap of a branch caught his attention. He looked up and ahead. From between the trees appeared a figure. As the figure got closer, Doyoung realized that there was actually two people. He than noticed that he knew who the first figure was. The two people stopped at the edge of the river. 

"Yuta?" He called out.

******  
_**Three**_ ** _days before_**

After Kun had told him to go north, Sicheng decided to seek out an old friend, named Yuta. He was a lone wolf that was also part witch. But that wasn't the only reason. You see, this wolf knew so many people who lived in the north. So if Sicheng was to find any old _living_ pack mate, or anyone from the sister pack, then he would need his help. 

Which is what lead him to a small human town. These town folk knew of their existence and did mind them. But that was only do to the history the people there had with his kind. For years the pack near there had been protecting and helping out the town folk. 

Yuta had always liked humans. Meaning when he was not off exploring the mountains and valleys, he was in this little town. Surrounded by the humans and on occasions other wolves he befriended. He also happened to befriend the pack that was near the town. 

Sicheng walked into a little restaurant. He made his way to an empty table. A young lady at the front nodded at him, as a greeting. She made her way to him a few minutes later. 

"Hello there. May I take your order?" She asked with a smile.

"Hello. I was wondering if the 'traveler' was here," he replied. 

Her smile dropped a bit, as she continued to look at him. 

"What traveler?" She asked him acting confused. 

Instead of replying Sicheng let his eyes turn a crimson red. The young lady opened her mouth to an 'O' shape. She raised her hand as if to say 'one moment'. Before she disappeared through the door of the kitchen. After a few minutes out of kitchen appeared the man he was looking for. 

"Well hasn't it been a long time?" The other man asked, as he sat in front of him. 

"Indeed it has. Tell how have you been, Yuta?" He replied. 

"Oh you know, traveling all over the place. Meeting new people and seeing old friends. I meet up with Mingyu again."

"You never get tired of traveling. How is Mingyu and his pack?"

"He's doing great. He has a pup now. Like y-" Yuta cut himself off before he could finish his sentence.

"Enough of this," Sicheng stated, looking displeased. "I'm only here because I need your help."

"Of course, you do," Yuta replies. "Most people seek me out because they need something from me. What do you need help with?"

"I'm looking for a certain place. A territory that has a stream as a border line."

"That can be any territory. Is there a direction?"

"North."

"North? Hmm. I'll have to look at the maps. Is there a pack?"

"Yes, there should be."

"Come. Let's go to my room," Yuta says as he stands.

The two head over to the kitchen door. They young lady was in there. She nodded at them as the made to the back. There Yuta opened a door painted a pine green.

Inside was a fairly big room. On the far corner the was a small bed. Next to the bed there was a desk with unorganized papers. The walls were a light grey color and were mostly bare. The exception being maps above the desk.

"Alright. Let's have a look a that these maps," Yuta said as he stopped in front of them.

"Okay you said a stream. Here in this," he said as he pointed at a mountain area on the map. "This can be the place that could be. But as you can see it breaks in to three different streams. And as it goes down it breaks even more. Also as far as I know, there is also no pack there. That is unless a new pack settled."

"I believe it is a slightly newer pack," Sicheng replies. "I'm sure of it."

"Are you expecting to find someone?" Yuta asked, cautiously.

"Hopefully," he replies, softly. "I have something from someone there."

"Wait! You do? Why didn't you say? I can probably put a tracking spell on it," Yuta says, a bit excitedly.

"You didn't ask," the other deadpanned.

Yuta glared at him. He then stretched his had out. Sicheng looked at him and then brought out the necklace his mated had given him. Yuta looked at it for a moment.

"Kun?" Yuta asked.

"That's my mate," Sicheng replied.

"He's pretty. But that's not who we're looking for, right?"

"No, not him. Someone else. The previous owner."

"Let's see what else I can see."

Yuta closed his hand around the necklace again and concentrated.

"Wow," was Yuta's comment after awhile.

"What?"

"The previous owner was a real sight to see."

Sicheng scoffed and looked at him weird. Yuta made a _stop it_ motion. Yuta held his hand close to his lips and chanted some words. The necklace glowed green. From it a trail of green sprouted out.

"Looks like we need to go," Yuta says.

**********  
**_Five Minutes Before_**

"I think we might be close," Yuta stated uncertainly.

"I hope so. We have been traveling for three days straight," Sicheng replied tiredly. 

Yuta sighed but didn't comment further. The kept on walking. The night was starting to get closer. So they quickened their pace. 

"A stream,"Yuta pointed out.

Sicheng looked up and sighed. But then he spotted something, more like someone. 

"Yuta there's someone," Sicheng whispers. 

"The scent is familiar,"Yuta whispered, but it seemed absent-mindly.

They both continue to walk slowly and quietly. That is until Yuta stepped on a branch, making it snap. The other person raised his head and looked at them. They continued to walk and stopped at the edge of the stream. There was a moment of silence before the person spoke. 

"Yuta?"

********

Doyoung looked across the stream. He was surprised. He hadn't expected to see the other man. It had been a couple of years since they have last seen each other. 

"Long time no see, Doyoung," called the man in question.

 

"So, you are Yuta," he called back.

"Uh...yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Doyoung.

"We are looking for the pack that lives in these parts of the mountains," Yuta replied, as he motioned the other man and himself. 

"I wish to maybe speak with the Alpha of the pack," the other man spoke out.

"Are you guys crazy? You both should know, that one can't simply appear and ask that. I don't care if you guys don't belong to packs or whatever, but there are rules we follow. One of them is to talk to a pack leader you do so in region meetings, which this is not it."

"We know that. You know we both belonged to packs at some point," Yuta replied this time. "But this, seems to be, more important than rules."

With that, Yuta walked foward, crossing the stream. The other followed close behind. They stopped in front of him for a moment, before walking past him.

"Wait," Doyoung called to them.

He began to follow after them.

********

"Should me shift?" Sicheng questioned. "Or will that be more threatening?"

"I think that would be threatening," Yuta answered.

"You think?" Doyoung asks sarcastically. "By now someone probably knows you crossed the border."

"Shouldn't you stop us then?" Asked Yuta. 

That made Doyoung scoff at him. That was when he caught a pack mate's scent. He yanked at others' sleeves. That made both of them turn and before he could even say anything, a wolf growled. The three turn to face in front of them. There were four wolves. 

"Sh*t," they all said in unison.

The center wolf shifted to their human form. He was tall and broad. He face had sharp yet soft features. It was Lucas, the pack Alpha. 

"Doyoung," he called out, he voice held authority. "What's the meaning of this?"

  
"Are you the Alpha?" Called Sicheng.

Yuta and Doyoung looked at him like he was crazy. ' _He probably wants to_ _die_ _'_ they both thought.

"I am," Lucas replied. "And who might you be, trespasser?"

"I am Sicheng. I am from no pack. I have come here in the search for someone," he replied.

"In search of someone? And you crossed my border, just for that?" The Alpha questioned, as he walked closer to the three.

Sicheng stood up straighter. As if he was ready to challenge the other man. Doyoung, who was still holding his sleeve tugged at it. He didn't want a fight to break out. If that happened it would end worse.

"Alpha," Doyoung spoke up, moving forward. "Please just give them a listen."

"A listen? They just broke a rule. This is considered an attack on our pack. But you want me to listen?" The Alpha stated, as he turned his gaze to him. "What validation do they have?"

"This one is my mate!" The beta quickly called out, raising Yuta's sleeve. 

The Alpha stopped on his track Yuta and Sicheng looked at him in surprise. Doyoung turned to Yuta and mouthed ' _play_ _along'_ _._

"He is my potential mate, actually," Doyoung continued. "That is why I let him and his firend pass. And I know I should have first told you. But they have been traveling for a while now."

"How do you know he is your potential mate?" The Alpha asked.

"I met him a long time ago," he replied. 

The Alpha sighed. He turned a bit and beckoned another wolf to him. The wolf shifted back as he made his way to the Alpha. He was also tall and broad. His complexion was a bit softer than the other's. The Alpha leaned over and whispered something. The other whispered back. The Alpha the sighed.

"Doyoung, take your mate and his friend to the guest teepee," the Alpha ordered. "I'll be there, shortly."

With that, the Alpha and the three other wolves walked off. 

********

Doyoung lead the other to to the guest teepee, in silence. Once they were there he let them in. He pointed at he furs for them to sit on. 

"Doyoung," Yuta said, softly.

"No. Right now isn't the time," the other replied firmly. 

From outside they heard foot steps approaching. Then a another man stepped in and went directly to Doyoung. He wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened?" He asked. 

"A lot," the beta answered,"but I saved these two."

The other man turned to look at them. Yuta gasped and Sicheng looked at him. 

"He's beautiful," Yuta commented. 

Sicheng grabbed his necklace and took it off. He then held it out to the newcomer. 

 

"Have you seen this before," he questioned.

 

The was a pause, as the other looked at the necklace. 

 

"Why do you have it?" The other finally spoke.


	4. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story #1
> 
> Kun & Sicheng

"If I die what will you do?" 

It was the same question. The question that was always asked when they found themselves like this. They were both laying on the floor of cave they made their temporary home. The short of the two had their head on the other's chest. Meanwhile the taller held him lightly in his arms. And the blankets surrounding them. The same moment and the same question.

"You already know the answer."

And it was the same reply of always. This was was something that they always did, in their time that was just borrowed.

"I still want to hear it."

There was a pause. There was **always** a pause.

"Let's forget about the unfairness of all this. Forget why we meet like this. Forget it all. We can worry later. Right now, just make love to me."

As he spoke he moved to face the taller. This was a new reply. But neither minded that. They met only twice a year. And that wasn't enough.

"Okay."

******

_They met at the age of twelve. There was miles of neutral territory between their packs. And yet on a winter day they met._

_Sicheng was from the Blood Moon Pack, which once was a branch of the Angel Pack. He was the pack Alpha's second son. While he wasn't expected to lead the pack, there was still much expected of him. As was expected him was to eventually mate with another pack's heir._

_Kun was from the Silver Luna Pack. He wasn't the son of any key pack member. Put his mother was the best friend of the Alpha's mate. This made Kun really close to Jaehyun,the heir of the pack. Many people believed that the two would mate in the future. (Although that changed with the introduction of a certain someone, but that is another story)._

_Here is why it matters that Jaehyun was close to Kun. You see the day they met, Jaehyun and Kun had been playing around. Jaehyun had been chasing around Kun. In the midst of Kun running away, he to far and got lost. He had good timing you see._

_At the same time miles away Sicheng was exploring. He liked doing this. Venturing out into the neutral territory. Now at age twelve his father had allowed him to go off for a few days, if he so wished. And he did. As much as he loved his mother he wanted her to stop babying him. So he took this opportunity to go off and see what sights there were outside of the pack's territory._

_And boy, did he find one. One in the form of a lost boy. For in his eyes he looked beautiful. He had dark brown hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight. His eyes were full of life and seemed like they could hold the stars. But panic was being held prisoner in them._

_"Are you lost?" He asked._

_This startled the boy, who hadn't noticed him. He moved his head to look at him. His face showed a bit of relief._

_"Yes. Can you point to me what way is east?" He replied._

_Sicheng let out a small laugh. The other boy looked at him confused._

_"Sorry. You came from the east. Which means you've been walking the wrong way," he explained himself._

_The smaller boy let out a soft understanding gasp._

_"A storm is near, though. How about we seek shelter and then I can guide you east," Sicheng offered._

_The other boy nodded._

*****

The blanket covered their lower halves. They were facing each other. Sicheng gently placed his hand on Kun's cheek. He stroke his cheek with his thumb. He then moves his hand to the other's neck. He pulls Kun into a kiss. A soft and short one. One that just expressed his love.

"I'm going to go off again."

"Go North." Kun whispered. "I had a dream. A wolf was going north."

"A dream?" Sicheng asks in a whisper as well. "How do you know it was north?"

"You know rarely dream," Kun continued. " But when I do, they usually hold truth."

"What did you see?" Sicheng asked. 

"In this dream it was winter,"Kun started. "Snow covers the ground. A white and grey wolf beckoned me to follow them. I know it was North because the wind felt colder and mountains appeared. The wolf crossed this fairly small stream. Then the wolf disappeared, but another one took their place. A wolf so out of place. His fur was a reddish brown color... it's nice to know he's still beautiful."

Nodded his head in understanding. But quirked his eyebrow at the last part. Kun smiled at him and sat up. Sicheng followed him with his eyes. Kun got up, revealing his naked body, and moved to where he had put his thing. He got a necklace and walked back to his mate. He settled down again before holding out the necklace, to a now sitting Sicheng. The necklace had a crescent moon pendant. The moon seemed to have been hand carved.

"Take this. It is the symbol of my pack. It was given to me by someone important. If you come to encounter the second wolf I mentioned then, you'll need it," Kun explained.

Sicheng took the necklace. "I'm guessing you know the second wolf. But I'm not going to ask why."

****

_Sicheng wasn't wrong about the storm. It kept them in the cave, that they found as shelter, for a full day. At first they were a little awkward with each_ _other_ _. But eventually warmed up to_ _each_ _other_ _. Sicheng got to know_ _the_ _boys name, which was Kun. And Kun got to learn his name, Sicheng._

_When the storm cleared up,_ _Sicheng_ _kept_ _his_ _promise and walked him east. He stopped walking as they got near Kun's pack territory. Kun turned to_ _look_ _at him._

_"Will you not come with me?" He_ _asked_ _._

_Sicheng shook his head and said, "No,_ _I_ _believe_ _it is_ _best_ _if_ _I_ _just stop here. It was nice meeting you. If you ever need me_ _I'll_ _be roaming the neutral territory."_

_"I hope we meet_ _again_ _. You're nice," Kun replied. With_ _that_ _he continued to walk back to_ _his_ _home._

\-----  
_It_ _was with that that they seemed to_ _always_ _return to_ _the_ _same cave. But it was_ _only_ _in the winter and spring that_ _they_ seemed to actually meet. _They got to know more about each other_. _And it_ went _like_ _that untill they turned sixteen, when they both presented. They weren't surprised when Sicheng presented as an alpha and Kun as an omega._

_However it was this fact that made them not see each other for two years. At eighteen that pull that they had always had become stronger. So it was that pull lead them to meet once again in the late summer_. And it was the first time in a long time that the pull became a soft and comfortable feeling. It was in that time, that for the first time that they truly spent a night together. _But it was that marking_

_\-----_  
_It was in_ _the_ _early_ _winter_ _that_ _Kun truly noticed something_ _within_ _him_ _felt_ _off._ _Kun was the apprentice of the healer. It_ _was during a time he and the healer were alone that she asked him if he was expecting. He looked at her_ _with a_ _confused expression._

  
It was in that same night that Kun shifted into his wolf form and took off. He ran northern west, to where Sicheng said his pack laid. He ran even through the burn of his lungs. At some point he picked up Sicheng's sent of pine trees.

_Before_ _Kun_ _got_ _to a_ _clearing_ _he stopped. He was about to cross a border, he could tell by the smell of other wolves. He took a few steps back. He_ _couldn't_ _go in. If he did it_ _could_ _cause a feud between their packs. But he_ _needs_ _him. He needs right now._

_Howling._

_He could howl. Although, it could be taken_ _as_ _a threat. It is a much easier thing to_ _deal_ _with afterwards. So he took a breath and howled._

_\----_  
_Sicheng had been sitting_ _around_ _a camp fire with other alphas. They_ _were_ _all talking about_ _the_ _day, amongst other things._ _That's_ _when a howl was heard. All of them got up. Some grabbed their hunting knives,_ _while_ _others_ _eyes glowed red._

_A howl came again. This time something within Sicheng felt distress. Just_ _like_ _the_ _pull._

_**Kun.**  _

_By_ _the time_ his _name_ _crossed his mind the others were already running in direction of the_ _howl_ _._

_**I have to get there first**_.


	5. A Mission Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story #2
> 
> Taeyong

"Taeyong?"asked a soft voice.

The young man that had been staring out the window, turned to face the person who called to them. He smiled once he saw who it was. The other person smiled back and embraced him.

"You're doing it again," the other spoke again.

Taeyong sighed and replied," I know. I'm sorry."

The other released him from his embrace and sat next to him. He looked at Taeyong and smiled.

"You should go,"they said as they too faced the window.

Taeyong turned to him. Taeyong gave him an expression that was confused and sad. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to him. They was right and they knew it. But that didn't mean that Taeyong wanted it to happen.

"Our ancestors have given you tasks. It is your job to fulfill them. Yes, we found each other but your story doesn't end here," the other spoke once again.

"My life mission ends with you. My mission has been fulfilled. But Taeyong you still have more. Our ancestors keep telling me so."

"What about you? Or the pup? Or the pack?" Taeyong asked. He looked at his companion. He felt desperate for an answer. A good one. One that says that he doesn't have to leave yet. Even though they both knew it as impossible.

"I'll take care of everything. You don't have to worry about that," they assured.

"But we're supposed to do it all together. You and me. We are mates, _Jaehyun_ ,"he replied softly but still a bit imploringly.

Jaehyun turned to look at him again. Taeyong's eyes held tears in them.

"We will. I promise, we will. But you have to fulfill your destiny," he replied.

Jaehyun held him again. He didn't want to let go either. But it was destiny. Taeyong had to leave. Whether they want it or not. That they both knew. Their time together was limited. They both knew that one day they will part. Even though they know they will be together again. They don't how long it will take.

"Before I go," Taeyong spoke, breaking the silence. "tell me what you have seen."

"I saw winter. I know because everything was covered in snow. There's a pack. A young man. He seeks to find something or someone," Jaehyun replied.

"Do you know who?" Taeyong questioned.

"No. But I have a feeling he's from your clan," Jaehyun states with a pondering expression.

"My clan? But my clan it doesn't..." Taeyong starts but stops.

"It's just a feeling. It doesn't mean that it's true. But isn't that good? Like you might not be... you know? I just can't assure you that they are from the same pack as you," the other male tried to cheer up his mate.

Taeyong hummed in reply. He was obviously thinking about it. Jaehyun cupped his face and stared at him. He then gave him a kiss. The smaller of the two kissed back without hesitation. They pulled away and they looked at each other's faces.

"I want them to be someone else from my pack," Taeyong speaks out softly.

The taller only nods and hugs him. He too wraps his arms around the taller.

////////

Three days later, Taeyong had his small bag packed already. He still wasn't ready but this was his destiny. His purpose. That is according to his ancestors. But a big part of him just wanted to stay with Jaehyun.

But before he left he needed to do something. He made his way to another smaller cabin. He had to tell his only other friend something.

Once he reached the small cabins door, he knocked. After a few moments a still sleepy young man opened the door. He looked at him and smiled. He the moved out of the way so he could step inside.

"I'm sorry for popping in so early," Taeyong said once they were situated.

"It's okay. I'm guessing you are going to leave soon?" The other asked.

"Yes, but first I wanted to give you something and tell you something," he replied.

Taeyong revealed a necklace that he was wearing and proceeded to take it off. He gently grabbed the younger man's hand and places the necklace onto it.

"I want you to hold on to this. Keep it as like a token of a promise the want you to make to me," Taeyong says to him as he holds on to the other's hands.

"What is the promise?" Asked the younger.

"Promise to care for my family. And if you can not care for my mate than just care for my pup," stated the older.

The younger looked at him. He nodded his head as he gave the answer of yes.

"I must go now," Taeyong says as the stand. He hugs the younger and says" take care of yourself and of them."

"Always,"replies the other as the hug.

*******

Once back to his own cabin he goes to his shared bedroom. Inside he found his mate holding their pup. He made his way to the bed and sat on it.

He could feel the sadness of his wolf. They both didn't want to leave. He rested his head against Jaehyun's shoulder. He looked at their small pup. He had to leave them. His pup that he had carried within him. And his lovely mate that stayed by his side always.

"I don't want to leave," Taeyong said softly.

"I know," replied Jaehyun.

Taeyong sadly sighed. He then proceeded to stand up and grab his things. Then he made his way to the door. Jaehyung followed him with pup.

They walked through the hallway to the front door. Taeyong stopped at the door. He turned to look at Jaehyung and their pup.

"Take care of Jeno and yourself," he said, before opening the door.

"I'll wait. _We'll_ wait," replied Jaehyung.

///////

A young man was on patrol looking at their newly established territory borders. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. There he saw a slightly taller young man. He seemed to be a bit lost.

"Hey," he called out.

This startled the other. He moved his head around till he saw him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Am I trespassing? I swear I am not trying to start anything. I guess I am just trying to find a home."

"Okay, I didn't mean to startle you. I also didn't mean anything aggressive with that 'hey'," answered the other man.

"Sorry. It's just that I've encountered so many people," he replied.

"That's okay. My name is Ten," called out the one that was on patrol.

"Mine is Taeyong," replied the trespasser.

They looked at each other in the eyes for the first time. Their wolves perked up. They both felt a sort of connection. However it was not a romantic feeling but rather a platonic. It felt like the first time Taeyong had met Kun. He just knew he could trust this person despite just meeting.

"I helped form a pack. Do you want to at least spend the night with my pack?" Ten asked.

"Sure," he replied.


	6. Part 3

 

_Sicheng grabbed his necklace and took it off. He then held it out to the newcomer._

 

_"Have you seen this before," he questioned._

 

_The was a pause, as the other looked at the necklace._

 

_"Why do you have it?" The other finally spoke_.  
*******

 

"So you have seen it before," Sicheng replied. 

 

The other man straightened up. A haze seemed to come over his eyes. 

  
"I'll ask one more time," he started borderline growling and his eyes glowed blue. "Why. Do. You. Have. It?"

"It was given to me," Sicheng finally answered calmly.

"Impossible. He wouldn't give it away, not so easily," the other seemed confused now.

"You are correct. He isn't one to give things away so easily. But he told me when time comes it would help me. I am guessing you are the help,"Sicheng replied in a soft way.

The unnamed man looked at him. He seemed to be pondering something. He walked towards him and stood a little distance from him.

"My name is Taeyong," he stated as he outstretched his hand.

"Mine is Sicheng," he replied shaking the other's outstretched hand. 

  
When their hand touched the world around them disappeared.

******

  
_There was_ _the_ _faint laughter of children. It only seemed to_ _get_ _louder. Then two small children came into view. One boy had brown hair qnd the other had black hair. They were sitting on the grass looking at the other children playing._

_"Why don't you want to play?" Asked the brown haired one._

_The other boy only_ _shifted_ _so that he could wrap his arms around his legs. He sighed and looked at the other._

_"I don't fit in here," the other boy replied._

_"_ _I'm_ _sure you can. Your pack_ _isn't_ _different from this one. After all you are family to the pack Alpha," the other boy assured._

_"Maybe," the black haired boy said softly. "Can you tell me about how life is here, Tae?"_

_"Sure thing, Win," replied the other boy_ _with a_ _smile._

******

 

When they finally came to. They were both being held by their friends. Who were looking at them with worry.

 

Sicheng couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed. Normally, he would never feel like this about a memory. But he had found someone! While he wasn't from his pack, he was from the clan. He felt so freaking over joyed to know that he wasn't the only one alive. As far as he knew everyone from both packs were murdered, except for himself. 

 

Taeyong looked at the other they had an expression thay he couldn't quite read. But he too couldn't believe someone else was also alive. He also felt bad for forgetting about the othe wolves in the clan. The end of his pack had taken over most of his memories. But the boy in front of him was a heir to the, once, second strongest pack within the clan. Could he be the reason he was brought here?

 

"You...,"Sicheng started as tears started falling. "I'm happy. I've been alone for so long."

 

It was that that also made Taeyong start crying. 

 

"I know because I also understand," he replied with a sad smile and wiped the other's tears.

 

The other two only looked on a bit confused but also they didn't want to interrupt them. Although thay was short lived, as the pack Alpha entered the tent. All their heads turned to him. Sicheng quickly wiped his tears away, as did Taeyong. 

 

"What happened here?" he commented. 

 

His eyes than landed on the crying males. He then looked at Doyoung for some type of answer.

 

"Alpha," Doyoung said softly.

 

Taeyong wiped his tears and spoke up," My apologies. I know I shouldn't be here."

 

The Alpha looks at him but says nothing. He looks at the once crying male and his friend. He looked back at Taeyong and Doyoung. 

 

"Why did you lie?" he finally stated, looking at Doyoung. 

 

"That was..."Doyoung started as his mouth opened and closed.

 

"A lie," Lucas said firmly. "I can tell when you lie."

 

"I-," Doyoung starts again.

  
"I was looking for him," Sicheng interrupts and motions to Taeyong.

Lucas turns his attention to the other male. Another alpha he could tell my the scent he carried. Lucas' eyes glowed crimson, he was challenging the other. Sicheng took the challenge.

"Stop it, Lucas," Taeyong said firmly.

But he was ignored by both the alphas.

"Your mate,"Taeyong tried again. 

 

"What?"Lucas asked as that caught his attention. 

 

"The wolf that was brought in earlier today, are they your mate? I think, this young man is looking for him," the omega relies looking at his eyes.

 

"What?" The Alpha questioned again, this time in a growl.

 

Doyoung, who had been sitting down, looked at the elder with an expression that told him to stop. Sicheng also have him a 'what' look.

 

"Sicheng you have a gift, right?,"asked Taeyong after a moment. 

 

"Yeah. I can see and share memories of people and very rarely inanimate objects," Sicheng replied. "Why?"

  
"I, too can see memories but my healing ability is more powerful," the older explained, still holding is stare with the Alpha. "That wolf had a memory with the clan's symbol."

"What?" Asked Sicheng, who was now facing him. As well as the others.

"Yes," replied the other, as he turned to look at him. "I saw it, among other things."

"Then that will mean that the dream was not about you. You were just going to be in the same place," Sicheng replied. "That's why he gave me the necklace."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas spoke out. 

 

"Wait. Then this mean that my reason was him," Sicheng asked as he ignored the other. 

  
"Yes. Sadly, I can not tell you who they are. I can't see that far,"replied the elder before he could say anything else.

Sicheng looks at the omega and nods understandingly.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas asked, trying to make himself be known again.

"You might find this disrespectful but I can't disclose any information," Sicheng replies.

"Explain yourself or face the consequences for trespassing," Lucas answered with a firm voice.

"Please, let them stay," pleaded the older omega.

"I will remind you that you too are keeping things from. That therefore you too can be accused of treason," the Alpha's tone held authority and asked to not be questioned further.

"And that will be suicide for our pack," Doyoung spoke up, as got up to stand next to Taeyong. "He has the gift of healing. We all know how reckless some of us can get. You can not risk it."

"This will also encompass you, Doyoung. You too, have lied for these trespassers," Lucas reminded the beta.

This silenced him and the others.

"Enough of this," spoke a new voice.

They all tired to look at the entrance. There stood another slightly older male. He had dark brown hair and his face seemed tired but held a calm expression.

"Do not be reckless, child," he said as he walked foward. "You are stressed. You also do not where they come from. What if your decision throws us into a war? We are a smaller pack we would be destroyed."

"I'm not a child, Taeil," Lucas rebutted.

"I'll look after them. You go back to your tent. Calm down for a bit. I don't believe they come harm us," the elder states calmly with a soft smile.

The Alpha looks at him for a while. He eventually sighs and nods his head. The older gently pats his shoulder. The younger motions his head to the other four, before he turns to leave.

"Are you sure he's not his omega?" Sicheng quietly whispered to Taeyong.

The other omega lets out a soft chuckle. And turn to look at them with a smile.

"I am not his mate. I simply mothered him when he was younger," the other answered.

"Why did you help us?" Asked the younger omega

"I don't think I helped. I just don't want conflict right now," Taeil replied honestly. "Let's go to my tent. There I will look after the two trespassers."

The other four followed the omega out of the current tent.


	7. Part 4

All five of them were now inside of the Head Omega's tent. Taeil had them all seated on the fur rugs. 

"Well, welcome to my dwelling," he spoke in a soft tone, directed to the newcomers. "Doyoung I believe it is time you go on mid-day patrol and Taeyong you need to go back to your tent for the members' check-ups."

His gaze never left the newcomers. But his tone told the other two that he wanted them to leave. Not wanting to have Taeil's good grace shortly lived, they got up and made their way out. Taeyong waved at Sicheng and mouthed to him 'I'll be back later'. 

"I'll properly introduce myself now," started the older. "My name is Taeil and I am the Head Omega of this pack. For now, I hold that title, until the Alpha mates. And you both may be?"

"I am Yuta," answered the older of the two alphas. "I am a traveler or, what you pack wolves call, a loner."

"My name Sicheng," the younger finally introduced himself. "I am a loner as well. Taeyong and I come from the same clan."

"Taeyong had a clan?" The older looks at him with a curious look.

"If he has said nothing then I will not either," he replied with a smile.

The eldest nodded and decided not to pry. He looked at the two. _'What am_ _I_ _going to do with these two?'_ He thought to himself. Then he hummed in approval. 

"You two will help me do my usual things," he announced. 

The other two just looked at him. The elder smiled at them. In no time did he have Yuta go look for more firewood and Sicheng reorganizing the herbs he had. He was about to tell Sicheng something when the pup, that had been quiet the whole time, started wailing. He got up and went to them quickly. 

  
Taeil picked them up and rocked them softly. _'You_ _want_ _to eat_ _don't_ _you?'_ He thought. He hummed softly to hopefully quiet them down a bit. ' _I_ _got_ _even know what to feed you.'_

"Do you need help?" The sudden voice of the younger made him flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay and would appreciate the help," the omega replied.

As soon as he held him the pup quieted down. The Omega looked at him in surprise.

"Did you like that memory?" The alpha asked the small pup in a whisper.

"What did you just do?" Taeil questioned amazed.

"I have the gift to see and share memories. I showed him a happy memory to settle him down," Sicheng replied.

"I haven't met someone with a gift since I was a pup," the older said, as he gave him an awed look. "Do you see things on purpose or it kind of just happens?"

Sicheng made a thinking face. Finally, he replied, "I guess, it just sort of happens. With pups, I can see their memories just by holding them. With older people it just depends. Sometimes I see things and other times I do not."

The older hummed in response. He kept on looking at the younger. He noticed that his face held a certain expression while he looked at the pup.

"Do you have pups, Sicheng?" Taeil found himself suddenly asking.

The younger alpha froze. His eyes seemed to fill with a variety of emotions. Finally, his eyes returned to the calm state and he smiled.

"Normally, I would say no," he finally replied, softly. "But for some reason, you make me feel like I can be honest with you. So, to properly answer yes I do have a pup."

"I do? I don't think I have anything special. But thank you for the honesty, I guess," Taeil replied, smiling at the other.

"Can I...," the younger pauses for a moment. "Can I hold your hand?"

The older looks at him with a confused face. But offered the other his hand. Sicheng took his hand into his gently.

"Oh. I see," Sicheng whispered.

*********

The Head Alpha made his way to his tent. He felt overwhelmed. There was the pressure of feeling his mate almost die. The duty he had was to take care of the pack. He stopped at the entrance of his tent. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

He stepped inside and walked to where they had set down his mate. It was there that, in place of a wolf, laid a naked young man. Lucas was quick to look away. He felt the need to give him privacy. He looked around for a blanket to cover him with. Finally, he spotted one and went to grab it. Near the blanket, there was one of his shirts. _'Should I put it on him? No, that'll probably look bad, considering my status. I'll wait till he wakes up'_. He thought.

Finally, he picked up the blanket and made his way to the sleeping boy. While avoiding to look at the other's naked body, he unfolded the blanket and put it over them. After that, he fixed the blanket a bit so they were fully covered. 

There was a pause before he noticed that the other male had begun to stirr. 

_*******_

"Taeyong!" Taeil called out as he entered the infirmary.

Taeyong turned from what he was doing, to look at him. The older male had tears running down his face. He looked like a complete mess. Taeyong made his way to him so he could embrace him. 

"What's wrong?" The healer asks softly.

"I need you to tell me if I'm...," the elder started. 

He just simply looked at him. He didn't need to say more, for Taeyong already knew what he meant. So he nodded in reply to his question. 

Taeyong brought their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and focused on the other omega. All the sound that surrounded them disappeared. Quietly, the sound of a heartbeat became clear. It was Taeil's, but there was something else. Something mush softer and almost unnoticeable. Taeyong moved his head away and looked at the older, who's eyes were closed. 

"Do I say 'I'm sorry' or 'congratulations'?" Taeyong asked him gently. 

The older let out a loud sob. Taeyong just held him closer and rubbed his back softly. He knew that if this was anyone else this would be wonderful news. But things were complicated for the omega.  

"Listen, no matter what happens I'll stand by your side," Taeyong assured the other.

"Thank you," came the very quite reply.

The elder slowly pulled away but kept on holding the other's hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took for ever I'm sorry. But here is this part. I also would like to say I put out another story, although a first part is not out. It's like a Greek mythology based fanfic, it is also NCT. But for now I'll keep it on my wattpad. My username is the same as here if you guys want to see that.


	8. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with Taeil and Johnny?

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Taeil heard when he entered the tent.

It had been Sicheng. He was sitting on the floor with Yuta. The other male was also looking at him. Taeil also looked back at them. He felt drained. He felt upset with a dash of happiness. But that wasn't all that drained, it was that he had to take care of a pup and look after these two new wolves. Taeil took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't do all this alone.

"Yuta, will you come with me?"He asked softly.

The alpha nodded and stood up to walk towards him. Taeil made a 'stay' motion to Sicheng. The omega leads the alpha out of the tent. The omega leads them to Doyoung's home. As he should be back, from his usual rounds, by now.

Once they reached the teepee, Taeil called out to the beta. Doyoung appeared from inside the teepee. He looked at the omega and then the alpha behind him. He signed, but let them in. Inside the teepee, Taeil started to explain himself.

"Please, look over him. I know I said I would but something came up, " Taeil began.

Doyoung looked at the omega for a moment. He could tell that they were not saying something. But he didn't want to pry.

"I'll look after him. But I hope you solve whatever problem you have, " he finally replied.

"Thank you, " the omega said with a smile.

He soon after left the beta and alpha. As he still had the other alpha to look after and the pup as well. As he got to his tent he could feel something was off. Regardless he went inside. That's when he saw Johnny was also in there and he was trying to stare down Sicheng. But Sicheng also being an alpha didn't back down.

"Johnny, " he called out.

*********

Lucas had noticed the other had begun to stir from his sleep. He started to panic a bit not knowing what to do. So, he just moved a bit away from them and let them wake up. They opened their eyes and tried sitting up immediately. Lucas moved forward to get them to lay down again. 

"I don't think you want to do that, " he said, putting his hands on their shoulders. 

They turned their head startled by the sudden touch and voice. His breathing quickened and started looking around.

"I am not going to hurt you, " he said softly.

The smaller male looked him in the eyes. His eyes turned a beautiful sapphire blue. While he was sure his turned crimson red. 

"You, " the other said barely above a whisper, their eyes never leaving his. 

His eyes then widened and he sat up quickly. When he did so he scrunched his face in pain. He looked around again frantically. 

"Pup, " he said his expression changing into a defensive one. 

"They are safe, I promise," the alpha replies.

The other male visually relaxes a bit. However, he continues to stare at him. A stare at was debating to trust him or not. But the Alpha didn't even mind as he too stared back. 

The other finally moved his gaze at his lap. Then he froze and slowly looked up again. 

"Clothes?" He whispered.

He started at him again. That's when Lucas remembered that the other male was naked and he only covered him with a blanket. He made a 'give me a moment' gesture and got up to get him some clothes. He got one of his shirts and pants for the other. He made his way back to the other male and hands it to them.

"I'm going to turn around, " the Alpha said and did just that.

He heard some shuffling.

"Mate?" The other called out.

Lucas felt a chill run down his spine. Slowly, he turned around to face the other. They were now standing, facing him. He had only put one the shirt, it went down to his mid-thighs. His eyes once again glowed sapphire blue. This meant that it was their omega speaking, rather than themselves.

"Tell me omega, did you too feel the pull?" He asked them.

"Yes, " they replied.

*******

Sicheng had felt bad after what he did. Of course, it wasn't like he intended to hurt the other man. But he was curious about what the pup had shared with him. Pups had a thing for knowing when omegas and betas were expecting. Which lead to him wanting to see if he could get a memory of the pup inside of the omega. Granted he did get one. But he also got memories Taeil had.

It was the memories of Taeil that made him feel upset. He got to see that Taeil was mated to an alpha. But their bond is rather weak. He also saw that Taeil's mate had something going on with another wolf. That all that was dragging Taeil down.

But that wasn't just what made him upset. It was also the expression Taeil had made when he told him that he might be expecting. His expression was one of utter fear and pain. After that Taeil ran out of the tent and didn't return till after Yuta got back. And even after he got back he told Yuta to follow him. Leaving Sicheng alone again. Of course, he wasn't completely alone. He had the pup with him, whom he looked after all this time.

"Taeil, " came a voice. Then it was quickly followed by footsteps coming inside.

"He is not here, " Sicheng called out.

"Trespasser," the voice came from behind him.

Sicheng turned around and saw the man he had seen earlier in the day. He was the tall one that had spoken to the Alpha.

" You," Sicheng said confused.

"I, what?" The other Alpha asked, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Nothing," The younger Alpha replied.

Sicheng looked at the look the other was giving him. He could tell he was unpleased by the fact he was in Taeil's tent. Or maybe more of the fact that he and the omega would be alone together. However, Sicheng wouldn't flinch away from the other alpha's stare.  
So he held his stare as well.

"Johnny, " Taeil's voice rang out.

*******

Johnny turned his head to look at the omega, as did Sicheng.

"How could you put yourself in this position? " This 'Johnny' questioned him.

"No, hello? That doesn't even surprise me. And who are you to tell me what I can do?" Taeil said back holding himself tall.

"You're right, who am I to tell you what to do, " Johnny replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't say anything about it. You are standing up for strangers! What if this is a type of scheme? This will end badly for you."

"Since when do you care!?" The omega called back, trying to hold his tears. "Johnny... Johnny why? You always do things like this. You care for a moment and then you stop. So why? Stop it! I can't do this anymore!"

"I didn't get to choose!" He shouted back.

_I didn't choose you._

* * *

 

Taeil knew is what he meant. And he wasn't wrong. Their mating was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen. Just like he wasn't supposed to be expecting. Like how he should have known there was never going to be love between them.

"Was it my fault, then?" He asked his tears now flowing.

"I didn't mean it like that, " the alpha defended.

"Please leave, " he said softly.

The taller looked at him. It seemed like he had things to say. However, he walked out, silently.  
Once the alpha left he let out a small cry as he fell to the floor. His sadness clouded his senses. But he felt as arms wrapped around him. As well as a hand stroking his hair. He let out all he had been holding in. He didn't know how long he was on the floor being held. Eventually, he stopped crying and just sat there feeling sad. He finally looked up to see who was holding him. It was Sicheng.

"I'm sorry, " he said in a quiet raspy voice.

"It's okay, " he replied softly. "There's no need to apologize. This is just how our lives are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took forever. Sorry about that. Well if my updates we're slow, then they're going to get slower. School has started for me, here in the US. I have also finally posted my other NCT ff's first chapter. I hope you guys have a wonderful day/afternoon/night.  
> Author-nim


	9. Hey, readers.

Hey, lovely folks. It is I, the writer, and this is a long time coming. So it has been close to a year since I first published the first part of this story. However, I feel like I have done nothing to in any way progress this story. Which is what leads to this note. I think I will discontinue this story. It has been a ride but I'm not happy with it. Maybe one day I will come back to it. Come back and edit it and make it what I really want. But for now, this is the end. Thank you all for reading. Thank you very much. I'm not quitting writing. I'll still write some more NCT fics (which will be shorter).


End file.
